


The Heart's of Men

by sunshineglow118



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: Will presents Hannibal with a gift of intentions.or...me using Valentine's Day to write a murder one shot.





	The Heart's of Men

Hannibal was the one examining the body, trying to come up with a profile of the new killer.

He was having trouble profiling the killer for a few reasons. The first was he, even at his most prideful, would never be as proficient as his William.

The second was the body was clearly a love letter to the killer’s intended.

The killer was new to killing, and had no real experience with cutting open human bodies given how the cuts nicked several of the internal organs. However, the killer clearly knew how to work a knife into the body as the lines were mostly straight.

“What do you think, Doctor Lecter?” Jack asked him.

The body was naked, skin hardened from the cold.

“This is a new killer,” Hannibal told him, taking a slow walk around the kill as he examined it. “The killer is trying to show he loves someone,” he continued, “that is love is new, profound and as raw as the body.”

“He took the heart,” Jack said.

That was obvious; the chest cavity was burst open, like the killer managed to force the bones out rather than crush them.

“If he doesn’t show it to his intended, then he will likely consume it.”

“Another cannibal,” Jack growled, gritting his teeth. The predator in Hannibal snarled back.

“We can’t say who the killer is from this,” Hannibal said, ignoring Jack. “He is new to killing, but holds nothing for the person he killed. This man was simply a vessel that was convenient.” Hannibal looked down at his watch. “I have to go now,”

*

William seemed more coherent today in the hospital bed. Hannibal knocked on the open door, slowly entering when Will nodded him in.

“How are you today, William?”

“Ravenous,” Will replied. Hannibal’s predator purred at the thought of him hungry. “Here,” Will said, handing him a white box.

Hannibal carefully opened the box. His fingers tightened at what he found inside.

“I will eat you, William,” Hannibal said, desperate to maintain his control. Will innocently scratched at the back of his curled hair.

“I hope you mean metaphorically.”

“No,” Hannibal said, leaning close to Will. “When you get out of here, I will spread you on my bed, and I will dine on every part of you.”

Hannibal was pleased to hear Will’s heart monitor spike at the promise.

“I’ll bring the wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your intended brings you a heart this valentines day !


End file.
